Härmskrikans Rop
by Skyleranks
Summary: . Om jag inte hade sett henne hade jag inte blivit kär i henne. Men detta är inte en vanlig kärlekshistoria. Den här berättelsen handlar om Hungerspelen. . Detta är berättelsen hur jag en enkel kille från Capitol hamnade i Hungerspelen.
1. Inledning

Innan jag börjar vill jag gärna tillägga att jag har bara läst hungerspels böckerna på engelska och inte svenska. Så ni får ursäkta om jag inte har fått namnen rätt. Ni får jätte gärna hjälpa mig och rätta mig om jag har fått något namn fel eller så. Detta är bara början, det kommer mer så stanna kvar. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Härmskrikans Rop<strong>

**Början**

"Och hur har jag hamnat här" tänkte jag när jag klev fram till den plattform som jag sett på tv många gånger men aldrig trott att jag skulle få se i verkliga livet. Om jag inte hade smugit in i tributerna träningscenter jag inte hade sett den där flickan. Den tribut från distriktet 8. Cornelia. Om jag inte hade sett henne hade jag inte blivit kär i henne. Men detta är inte en vanlig kärlekshistoria. Den här berättelsen handlar om Hungerspelen. The Hungerspelen, det grymma och sadistiska nöjet i min hemstad. Capitol.

Men detta är inte berättelsen om mitt liv i huvudstaden. Berättelsen om hur jag hamnade på den plats jag har sett på Tv i många år på den säkra utsidan och aldrig ens haft en tanke att jag skulle vara på denna plats just nu. Detta är berättelsen hur jag en enkel kille från Capitol hamnade i Hungerspelen.

Detta är historien om hur jag dog.


	2. Del I, Början

Del I

Jag är sjutton eller var sjutton. Mitt namn är Huntington, son till den respekterade advokaten Harvey Huntington, min far jobbade för president Snow. Mina föräldrar ville alltid att jag skulle bli advokat, men allt jag gjorde var att göra dem besvikna. Jag ville bli konstnär. Målare för att vara exakt. Jag målade allt som kom i min väg. Mitt favorit motiv var måla tributerna innan spelen. Inte bara porträtt, jag älskade att måla deras kläder, deras vagnar och framför allt intervjuer. Mina föräldrar kunde inte förstå varför jag var så intresserad av tributerna. Jag tror att mina föräldrar tyckte att jag var galen. Speciellt eftersom jag aldrig kunde hitta en flickvän. Alla mina vänner var att hitta, eller hade hittat någon. Jag tyckte inte att flickorna inne i huvudstaden attraktiva. Jag tror att det är för det konstiga och galna modet som pågår här inne i staden. Jag antar bara att ljusgrön hud och rosa hår inte är riktigt min typ.

Jag och mina vänner Carnia Fieldcrush, Root. Hans verkliga namn är Roothervalski Lammskinn, men vi kallar honom för Root eftersom är kortare än Roothervalski och det beskriver hans IQ ganska bra. Sedan så har vi Anastasia, min äldsta vän. Jag har känt henne i evigheter, hon var som en syster för mig. Det smärtar mig faktiskt att jag aldrig fick en chans att säga adjö till henne. Vi skulle iväg till torget för att se tributerna när de anländer i sina vagnar och sedan se på när Cesar Flickerman intervjuade dem. Efter intervjuerna placerade vi våra satsningar på vilken tribut som vi tror har best chans att vinna. Som alltid tog jag med mig min skissbok för att rita av tributerna som jag alltid gjorde.

Cesar gav ett kort inledningsanförande i sin blåa kostym med matchande ögonskugga och läppstift. Den första tribut till att intervjuas var en lång muskulös kille från distriktet ett. Hans namn var Arim Mink. Han hade blåa ögon och rakt blont hår och var en av de lägsta tributerna i år. Det verkar som om han anmälde sig frivilligt för en främling, bara för att hans bror gjorde det året innan. Resultatet av hans intervju gav intrycket att han var en "bad-boy" eller någon form av en kvinnokarl. Den typ att flickorna i min skola skulle flockas runt. Efteråt var det dags för hans med tribut. Jag kunde inte höra hennes namn eller få en ordentlig titt på henne, eftersom jag var att upptagen avsluta min skiss av Arim. Mina vänner kunde inte sluta prata om vem de skulle sätta sina satsningar på. Sedan var det dags för Felix Cooper-Hays från distrikt två att gå up för att bli intervjuad av Cesar. Felix hade det typiska utseendet på en karriär, stora axlar och en väldigt atletisk kroppsbyggnad med smuts-blont hår. Jag trodde att den här killen var perfekt för en karikatyr. Jag gav honom en sorts tecknad look med stort huvud och en kort liten kropp i en fredsväktare, eftersom det var det jag förväntade mig att han ville bli innan han var reaped.

När jag var klar, var Cesar halvvägs genom att intervjua en liten flicka med långt brunt hår. Hon hette Mathilda. Hon hade gröna ögon och såg ut som en liten sjöjungfru. Hon var mycket vacker. Både vacker och dödlig. Hon bar en grön och blå klänning som gav en flytande effekt i sin konsistens. Det såg ut som det var strömmande vatten som täckte hennes kropp. Efter hennes intervju kom Braiden och hans vänner kom upp till oss. Braiden är Anastasias före detta pojkvän. Han gillade inte riktigt som oss, eftersom han trodde att hon och Carnia är tillsammans. Men det är de inte, de är bara vänner.

Braiden kom fram till oss med sitt sneda leende. Villket jag var orsaken till, efter att jag hade slagit honom i ansiktet för att retat på Root i skolan."Hej! Vad är ni förlorare här? " sa han med ett flin på läpparna. "Inget speciellt som du behöver veta och försöker att njuta av intervjuerna" sa Carnia. "Kan inte du och dina gorillor bara lämna oss ifred?" Anastasia sa med irritation i sin röst."Varför? Så du och din pojkvän kan vara ensamma? Svarade Braiden med samma irriterande sneda flin på läpparna. "Du kanske är avundsjuk för att du inte har en het pojkvän? sa Anastasia till honom när hon tog ett steg närmare Carnia, bara för att reta Braiden. Braiden hade just öppnat munnen när jag sade: "Varför inte bara göra som tåget och sticker? Efter några sekunder av hårt tänkande svarade han bara med ett enkelt "nej". "Varför inte bara gå kasta sten på några mutt eller något sådant", svarade jag och kände irritationen växa inom mig som en brinnande eld. "Vad tänker du göra med mig om jag inte går? Rita mig till döds, du kan inte skada mig! Du kan inte ens slå en härmskrika i armbrytning ", sade han.

Det sista jag minns efter det, är att Carnia och Root grep mina armar för att hindra mig från att hoppa på honom. "Åh Ana, så du har din flickvän till att slåss för dig" sa Han att han skrattade. "De är mina vänner, och du har inget med att göra med mitt kärleksliv, hör du det Braiden!" sa Anastasia, och man kunde riktigt höra hur arg hon var just nu. "ja ja…" sa Braiden som om det var ingenting. "Jag kom hit för att bjuda in dig till en liten tävling", sa han och försökte låta så viktigt och formell som möjligt. "Låt oss göra något kul av årets spel, låt oss lägga alla pengar i en stor pott, vinnaren tar allt och förloraren får ingenting." "Det låter lite vagt, även för att vara dig. Vad är haken? sa Carnia. "Det finns ingen hake, men om du vill höja insatsen… så går det bra för mig" sa Braiden med ett flin på läpparna. "Vad är insatserna?" frågade Root. Det var första gången han öppnade munnen sedan vi lämnade vårt hus."Om jag eller någon av mina vänner vinner får jag ta Ana här på en träff, om någon av er vinner ... hmm ... vi lämnar er ensam för resten av året. Hur låter det?" "Kör till!" Sa jag utan att tänka. "Hörru!" Anastasia skrek när hon slog till mig. "Bra, eftersom du verkar så otålig att göra denna satsningen. Låt oss göra det lite mer intressant. Vi träffas imorgon innan de släpper tributernas poäng." sa Braiden med det leendet som han alltid gör när han har något på gång. "Det låter rättvist", sa Carnia med de skakade varandras händer. Efter det lämnade Braiden och hans vänner oss. Jag stirrade på dem medan de tog sig genom folkmassan och sedan försvann bakom en fontän som placerades på torget för intervjuerna.

"Jag tror att han kommer att fuska" sa jag och vände mig om och tittade på mina vänner. "Jag också" sa Root. "Jag också, men jag vet inte hur... Låt oss bara titta på resten av intervjuerna och sedan bestämma vad vi ska göra. Vad tyckte du? Hur kunde du gå med på det? Jag är hans pris ... Hur gick det till? " sa Anastasia och tittade på mig. "Jag vet inte. Jag tänkte inte. Ljug inte och säg att du inte gillade det. Jag har känt dig länge och vet att du gillar den typen av uppmärksamhet. "Sa jag och tittar på henne och gav henne ett leende. "Ja, men ..." började hon och rodnade och tittade på sina fötter. "Åh för guds skull, han var din pojkvän och du dumpade honom för att han var otrogen mot dig" sa Carnia med irritation i rösten. "Och? Det gör han inte mindre snygg, eller hur? " sa Anastasia, fortfarande men ögonen fästa på sin skor."Jo det gör det, för en normal person åtminstone." Sa jag och försökte få ögonkontakt med henne. "Håll tyst, som du någonsin haft en flickvän" sa hon när hon gav mig ett stort leende.

Vi stod tysta och såg de sista fyra intervjuerna. Den första av en tribut från distrikt elva. En ung kille omkring fjorton år. Han var mager och hade svart hår som gick ner till axlarna. Det såg ut som han var en bra löpare ändå. Flickan från distriktet elva var en liten och vid en ålder av 15 med mörk hud och långt lockigt svart hår. Jag tror hon hette Mia. Mia Hart. Jag kan inte minnas tributerna från distriktet tolv. Jag ville gav de inte någon uppmärksamhet. Vad är oddsen att distriktet tolv ska vinna. Den knappt överlevde inte de två första dagarna i arenan. Jag var vilse i mina tankar. Vilken tribut ska jag lägga mina pengar på? Det är svårt att välja. Det är många lovande i år. Jag hoppas bara jag gör rätt val. Jag hade precis glömt mina skisser och anledningen till att jag var där, mer än att bara umgås med mina vänner. 

"Okej, det var det" sa Carnia när han vände sig om och tittade på oss. "Vem ser mest lovande ut? Någon du kan rekommendera? "Sade jag och såg sig omkring. Människorna började röra sig bort från torget. "Killen från distrikt 2 ser söt ut" sa Anastasia med ett drömmande utryck. "Vem tror du att Braiden och hans gorillor kommer att satsa på?" frågade Root. "Förmodligen en av i killarna, distrikt ett, två eller tre" sa jag. "Som alltid" Root fyllde Root i. "Vad tror du Carnia?" sa Anastasia när hon böjde sig för att knyta skorna. "Jag tror Ark och Root har rätt. Och jag tror att Braiden kommer att fuska på något sätt. "Han sa tittade allvarligt på oss. "Vi kan inte låta honom vinna då" svarade jag."Just det, vi måste verkligen vara försiktig när vi gör våra satsningar. Vi måste vara säkra. Jag tror att vi måste spionera på tributernas träningspass." sa Carnia. "Och hur ska vi göra det?" Sa jag när jag vände mig till honom. "Vi måste smyga in i Träningscentert .Ikväll." Avslutade han.


End file.
